Tales of Forgiveness
by Rendianami
Summary: When a mermaid of the Dead Sea takes view in the magical world, will her appearance have a changing effect on one certain lonely mermaid?


Dear Reader,

I... I'm not something you'd see everyday. You might've thought that I was just a regular seventeen-year-old girl writing a story of her lively experiences. You are correct, well, sort of. As I've said, I'm not something that would be ordinary.

It's pretty hard to believe; I'm something you'd think you'd only see in fairy tales. Oh, we aren't some fictional creatures of the sea. We're very real.

If you aren't content or happy with stories written by a.. fish.. then please direct your attentions to something else.

This is my tale of forgiveness.

OuOuOuOuOuO

**Author's Note:** I'm not trying to be lazy, but I had this weird dream of this Mermaid Melody thing. Okay, it was multiple dreams. The first one was me dressing up as an adult and going to the bar where I would change into a mermaid every time I touched this seahorse. The second one happened to be the competition where I kind of made up the mermaids not fitting. The most recent one was the concert. I think it had something to do with Primus showing me what would have been my future if I had sung to the woman who wanted to hear me sing when I was a child. But I didn't, and here I am now. The rest was just my imagination. I'm not trying to slack off from my other stories, but I've got a writer's block on them. So I'm doing the one that I finally started. Wish me luck. xD

**Disclaimer: **I in know possible way own Mermaid Melody. If I did, I'd probably quit after the first episode because that's how I am. .

OuOuOuOuOuO

I've kept my identity a secret since the day I was born. The only ones that new of my form were my caretakers of my kingdom. Since the oceans had already been filled with others that I haven't heard of, I was created in the Black Sea. It's actually quite nice there.

I've heard rumors of the 'human world'. I've never actually been to that place before, but by what I've been hearing, it's a fascinating place. Oh, how I just want to take at least a glimpse of the area. But I've been forbidden until I am eighteen. Luckily, that's only a few days away. I'll get to taste a bit of that air as the humans called it.

One thing I forgot to include in my sad tale is my appearance. I wouldn't exactly call myself charming, but the mermaids around me say I'm 'cute' or 'sweet'. I don't consider that at all, really.

--

I speedily swam to the crystal mirror, tracing the ridges on the frame. The border itself was crimson; I really envied that color. It had this force; whenever I saw the color, it always drawn me to it. I find the shade quite attractive; in my world, that is.

Kawaii¹ is what I would describe the little wings on the mirror. Each little feather was etched to perfection; you could actually see the little lines that made up the strands of the wings. The flying objects were curved around a dark colored orb, not very real though.

Me, being rather appealing to my eyes, posed in the mirror. My hand placed on my hip as if having a sassy attitude. I ran my fingers through my hair; it was a deep brown.. I sort of liked the sleek color, but it just didn't catch my attention much. I have to mention that it is almost always put into a small clip. Normally I'd just prefer it down, but every time I'd do that, it'd get in the way. So frustrating.

I'm trying not to wander off the subject about my hair. NO I swear I'm not trying to gossip about it. I just need to tell the details.

I've pondered about what the clip does, because I'm starting to believe it's magic. Whenever I have the winged clip on (I forgot to mention it looks like the little trinket on my mirror) it somehow keeps my hair in the form of waves. I love waves, just for anyone's questions. But when I take it off, my brown hair seems to straighten up.

Some of my ocean friends find it weird that I have red eyes. I'm not a vampire. Maybe it's because of my pearl color? I have a red pearl; fortunately it's my favorite color, crimson. My tail color is also that color, just a hue darker.

Enough of me. Let me go on in this forgiving story.

After I had finished looking at myself, I turned to my left. The days just seemed to become more impatient as each one flew by. I have to say, I can be short tempered. There was nothing to do here. Nothing to do but vegetate in the kingdom.

I took a brush that was a few inches away from me. It was glossy, black with white bristles in it. I ran it down my hair after taking out the clip. A few knots made me wince, tugging at the brown hair. I had only gone through a few strokes before getting an idea in my mind.

Oh, this will be fun.

Carefully setting the brush back onto the place where I found it, I rushed out of the room.

--

Along the way to my destination, I peeked into the room I needed to visit first. Inside, a mermaid who had black hair sat a desktop. Me opening the door caught her attention.

"Oh! Princess Vaylyn. It's a pleasure to see you again." She greeted respectfully. I nodded at her in a return of welcome. She smiled warmly at me.

"I need a few sheets of paper and a writing utensil. That's not too troubling, is it?" I questioned.

She shook her head furiously. "Not at all! Take what you need."

"Thank you, miss." I thanked her, gathering my required items in my arms before floating out of the room.

My mind was processing rapid thoughts. Oh, I needed to get it all down before it left me!

I slid into the piano room, dashing to the piano before sitting down. I had so much to do! I started it. I started to unleash my emotions into a song my own. It seemed as if I had known this song all along, though I didn't. Maybe it was because of how long I had been cooped up in this kingdom?

Writing the notes on the paper, I began to summon up lyrics and wrote them under the notes. My blood red tail fluttered in happiness. My body moved to the writing, calling out for some sort of relief. It was so sudden, too.

My guardian, a water snake, slipped into the room. Trailing up the chair I sat in, he curled up my waist and onto my neck. I knew he was harmless to me. Caring instincts kicked in, and I stroked his chin affectionately. He cooed in a small protest. Apparently he doesn't like me showing affection to him in such a manner.

He had same color scales as me, except for a huge black spot on his stomach. Blue slitted eyes would gaze blindly at nothing, black tongue flicking out to taste the air. I realized he was blind at a young age, but that didn't stop me from loving him. He seemed to be the one and only one to understand me... To see through my cold heart as it was; to see the real me. He knew my pain; I knew his.

His pain was similar to mine, except without having any real physical pain. To him, blindness is the worst type of pain one could have; it left so much to be undiscovered. He wanted to see the natural beauty in life, but he couldn't have it. My pain is different, yet similar. My type of pain is loneliness. I find it common in many people, but they can't seem to get a taste of what's really there.

I smile at everyone I see. But it's not real. It's to keep others from noticing my bitter self.

It's true. I've met him on the battlefield in a war in the seas. He captured my eyes in an awkward type of love.

The reptile probed his slick head through the waves of my hair, blindly looking in the direction of my work. Since we learned Morse Code by our own way, he had an easier time speaking with me by that. It's unfortunate to say that he can't speak at all. With a few pats of his tongue on my skin, I could easily tell that he was communicating with me.

See, his forked tongue was the only way he could send out words to me. If he were to touch me with it and didn't mean to communicate, then I'd probably become lost.

"Composing, yes?" The reptilian tongue flicked on my shoulder, hissing twice to show that it was a question.

Since the reptile was blind and mute, he had learned to broaden his hearing. This made it easier to talk. Sometimes I would tap back so I wouldn't have to torture him with the ability to speak.

"Yes." I replied with a one syllable word.

Another round of flickering.

"Okay, I see," The legless creature hissed once as a symbol of a sentence, "What are your plans for tomorrow?" Two hisses.

"Since there is practically nothing to do, I was hoping that you would play with me in the ocean." I droned, sketching an image of my guardian in his larger form.

"Okay." A hiss. The scaly beast curled up closer around my neck, constricting playfully.

"Tomorrow." I whispered, grabbing the items on the piano and drifting off into my room.

Slithering under the covers, I made room for the large snake before floating into the calm darkness.

OuOuOuOuOuO

¹Kawaii The Japanese word for 'cute'.

**Author's Notes:** Yeah yeah, I know it's sort of short. But I kind of got stuck on the first day. Only a day more to go before the princess is allowed access to the world above.


End file.
